


Course Correction

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Andorians, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, Forgiveness, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Post-Canon, Quadruple Drabble, Romulans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We both thought we were doing the right thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Course Correction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a set of four drabbles taking place in 2170, nineteen years after the launch of the _Enterprise NX-01_ and ten years after the Romulan War ended with the establishment of a Neutral Zone. It is a follow up to [What You Wish For](http://mareel-fic.dreamwidth.org/#entry-140252), where Archer is the Ambassador to Andoria and Malcolm is the captain of the _Nautilus_ , a joint Human/Andorian ship.
> 
> The voices change between the drabbles as follows: Shran, Malcolm, Jonathan, Malcolm.

 

It's a disgrace – a shame all Andoria shares. 

Tonight's nearly fatal attack on Earth's Ambassador, staged at a diplomatic reception on an Andorian colony world, paints us as an unreliable ally unable to ensure basic security. I've already dismissed the derelict Guardsmen. 

The assassin is undoubtedly out of our jurisdiction by now... slipping back across the Neutral Zone. His disguise as an Andorian food-server was enough to allow him near Archer with a dagger. But, careless or arrogant, he left the weapon behind. 

Bearing Romulan DNA.

Clutching my arm before passing out, Archer managed only a few words. 

"Tell Malcolm..."

__________________________________

 

Shran's message finds the Nautilus patrolling the furthest reaches of the Neutral Zone. 

One breach could be part of a larger attack plan. Maintaining high alert, I order a convoluted course for Andoria. No sense making ourselves an easy target – although the Nautilus could outgun any Romulan attack craft. 

A fleet would be another matter.

My reply to Shran is cryptic since we can't know whether other security codes or systems have been compromised. 

A message to Jonathan's personal channel is also brief. What I have to say must be said in person.

"Please forgive me. I love you, Jonathan."

__________________________________

 

The light is dim. Thankfully.

Last time I opened my eyes it was too bright, too noisy, too many people hovering. And none of the voices was the one I needed to hear. My hand sought a touch I've never learned to live without. And came away empty. 

Tonight I finally hear his voice and strain to sit up, only to feel his hand gently easing me back onto the pillows before touching my cheek in a familiar caress. 

"Jonathan... you're awake! I was so afraid. Did you get my message?"

"Yes, but I don't understand it. What's to forgive?"

__________________________________

 

"I failed to protect you."

I can only meet Jonathan's gaze briefly. I don't deserve the love and trust in those eyes. He finds my hand, stroking a thumb across my open palm, a touch as old as our intimacy. 

"Malcolm. You didn't fail me. You weren't responsible for Romulan treachery."

Drawing me close enough for a kiss, Jonathan's whispered words sink into my heart. "I love you. And I have to ask your forgiveness as well. The Nautilus will now be based here – I should have insisted on that from the start – to defend Andoria."

"To keep _you_ safe."

 


End file.
